


To Have a Tongue Like A Dagger

by Colorfullyminded



Series: Pinescone Month [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dipper's stubborn, Domestic Disputes, Even outside Gravity Falls, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is cute, I promise this is much sweeter than Stay With Me, I've been trying to focus on more canon stories, Jason Funderburker never gets a break, M/M, Well canon in that monsters and weird creatures exist in the world, Wirt is petty, also monsters, and care about each other, they are both little shits, they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded
Summary: It’s not often that they fight.“I can’t believe you’re asking me this here? You really want to have this argument here? God, are you really that insecure?”“It’s not that I’m insecure, Dipper, It’s that you have no self preservation. If it can help to benefit your needs, your desires, you’ll do it, without a second thought for anyone else. Far be it from anyone to get in Dipper Pines way.”“There! That’s the insecurity talking! Do you even hear yourself?”But when they do, it’s not a very pleasant sight.





	To Have a Tongue Like A Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd Prompt: Fights

It’s not often that they fight.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me this here? You really want to have this argument here? God, are you really that insecure?”

“It’s not that I’m insecure, Dipper, It’s that you have no self preservation. If it can help to benefit  _ your _ needs,  _ your  _ desires, you’ll do it, without a second thought for anyone else. Far be it from anyone to get in Dipper Pines way.”

“There! That’s the insecurity talking! Do you even hear yourself?”

But when they do, it’s not a very pleasant sight.

Wirt hadn’t meant for this to get out of hand, but now they’re in the thick of it. They’re having a fight in the middle of the food court at the mall, of all places. People are staring at them between mid bites; some horrified, some intrigued, some drinking the drama up. What’s worse is that they’re not alone-- _ and he doesn’t mean the crowd they’ve attracted _ ; their friends are sitting at the table with them. 

Sara looks like she wants to ease the tension, though is afraid to get into the middle of it. Jason Funderburker is slowly sliding under the table, trying to make himself invisible. Mabel has her head in her hands, shaking her head, lips curled in frustration. Pacifica is watching them with a slightly amused purse of her lips. 

Wirt’s trying to keep his composure, even as his temper flares. It’s bad enough that they’re the center of attention to a bunch of strangers, but to have his friends right here as well? He keeps telling himself that he’s better than this, that he’s more mature than petty squabbles. 

Dipper, on the other hand, has gone past the point of caring. He’s itching for a fight. 

Wirt breathes heavily through his nose.  _ It’s really hard to be mature. _ “I just want to know where you are, when you decide to do these things. It would be nice if you confided in me--”

“Oh, I’m sorry, master!” Dipper snarls, “Would you like an update every 5 minutes? Do you need to mark down my schedule on your calendar?”

Wirt bites his tongue; he’s not going to let Dipper get under his skin. “Sorry I’m a concerned boyfriend, worried about his bullheaded boyfriend’s poor life decisions. Sorry I care about you, and that I try to prevent you from making reckless, stupid mistakes.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize my mystery hunting was such an inconvenience to you. It’s not like I’ve been doing this shit since I was 12--long before I met you! It’s not like I’m the expert or anything!” 

“You know that’s not what’s upsetting me. It’s the fact that you hid this knowledge from me, that you purposely kept this secret, because you didn’t want me freaking out. And why?”

“Pffft,” Dipper crosses his arms, turning his head to not look at his boyfriend.

Wirt continues, knowing that he’s right, “Because you knew I would try and stop you. You knew that it was dangerous, and that I would be uncomfortable with you going by yourself.”

“I wish I’d never said anything,” Mabel mutters, wishing she’d never brought it up. She wasn’t even aware that it was a secret, until Wirt had looked at her, and asked, in puzzled horror, what she meant. 

Pacfica puts a hand over her girlfriend’s shoulder, trying to console her.

“God Wirt, why do I have to tell you everything? Huh? Why do you need to know all my plans? This is my thing, and you’ve already made it clear that hunting monsters, and finding hidden anomalies, isn’t something you’d want to be apart of,” Dipper says, and it’s hard to mask the hurt. 

He really likes Wirt. On any other day, Dipper would say that Wirt is a loving, kind, talented, all around wonderful boyfriend. When Dipper first laid eyes of Wirt, he was hit with the strong realization of “Oh, I really want to know this guy. I really want him to look at me.” He didn’t think that was possible--to feel something more strongly than his prior feelings for his red headed friend. But here he was, crushing on another older teen-- _ thankfully only a year and a half older _ \-- who, as it turned out, seemed just as interested in him. 

That mutual attraction, that requited feeling had sent him over the moon, upon realization. 

But Wirt wasn’t too fond of the fabled and strange. Dipper learned about Wirt’s past with the unknown, and while he was enchanted by Wirt’s tale, finding even more reasons to be enamored with the poet, he was disappointed to learn that Wirt was much more begrudging about his time there. While Wirt was thankful that the unknown helped to patch the strained relationship with his stepbrother and stepfather, he wasn’t keen on reliving it, or anything similar, again.

And that was Dipper’s whole world. Mysteries, monsters,  _ the unknown _ \--that was all the stuff Dipper loved. 

  
  
But Wirt was a pretty face, with a lot of pretty qualities to back it up, so Dipper accepted that his significant other might not share the same passions as him. Not everyone was going to be used to the weirdness of Gravity Falls. He had begun to accept it.

At first…

But now, now it was hard, not letting Wirt’s reservations get to him. Especially when Wirt fretted over every little thing, insisting that he knew better. That he was just trying to protect Dipper.

_ Even though he wasn’t willing to protect him in person. _

“I don’t want to be apart of it, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still be informed. Dipper, I don’t want you getting hurt, why don’t you understand that?” Wirt looks at him like he’s an idiot, like he can’t believe Dipper doesn’t get it.

This only pisses the younger teen off more. “You think you know better than me, but you don’t even go, so how can you judge how dangerous it’ll be? How can you say what’s good for me, and what’s bad for me, when you aren’t there?”

“Because trying to find a large, hairless “werewolf” sounds dangerous, by definition.”

“To you, Wirt! It sounds dangerous to you! And you think that because it’s scary for you, it’ll be too much for me to handle!”

“Dipper, you’re not some action movie star! You’re not some beefed up superhero with massive strength and endurance! You’re 15---”

Dipper rolls up his sleeve, flexing his bicep, as if to prove a point. “--I have experience in fighting! I know how to deal with tough situations!--”

“You’re a child, Dipper! You need to take better care of yourself! Do you want to die before you’re 16?” 

Dipper bristles. It’s the one thing he can’t stand. The one thing that hits him right where it hurts. Being treated like a child. Being treated like a weakling who can’t defend himself. It’s worse when it’s coming from the person he admires, the person he loves. It’s almost like Wirt is taunting him; like he’s saying he’s too old for Dipper. Even though Wirt’s only a year and a half older _ \--and briefly 2 years older in April _ \--he acts like he’s Dipper’s guardian.

It scares him, when Wirt talks like that. It scares him when Wirt treats him like this. Because Dipper fears that one day Wirt will realize-- _ Hey, what if I’m too old for this kid? _ \--and dumps him. He’s not too young for Wirt, he’s not...but when Wirt talks like this, like he’s Dipper’s responsibility, all his insecurities comes crashing over him. He starts to panic, thinking this is all going to end in heartbreak again.

“Don’t. Treat. Me. Like. A. Fucking. Kid! You’re my boyfriend, not my dad! I don’t need you to hold my hand, I don’t need you to tie my shoes for me. I don’t need you to coddle me! Don’t treat me like I’m less than you, like you’re so much more put together than me! Don’t fucking patronize me!”

Wirt takes a breath, steadying himself. He releases the breath, forcing all the bitter heat out of his lungs. Forces the biting words he still has left out of his mouth. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. He doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret. He knows he’s pushed some buttons _ \--clearly, by the hurt masked beneath Dipper’s scowl _ . 

_ Just diffuse the situation _ , he tells himself. “Dipper, this conversation is over. I’m done, I’m over it. Let’s drop it, before we make it worse.”

Dipper’s still heated. Grunkle Stan’s blood runs through him, and he’s not as willing to drop it. “Aww, am I making a scene? Am I throwing a tantrum? Is that how it looks? Am I embarrassing you in front of all your adult friends!?” He spits verbal venom at his boyfriend.

“Dipper, stop it!” Wirt warns.

“Dipper, dude, chill!” Pacficia says, trying to-- _ for once _ , be the mediator of the group. Even she's starting to get uncomfortable with their bickering. It had been funny at the start, but she was used to her parent’s quarrels, so she knew when things were turning sour, quickly. And while she could give less of a crap about her parents and their issues, she actually enjoyed the company of Dipper and his equally nerdy boyfriend.

Dipper isn’t listening. He’s just glaring at Wirt from across the table, feeling all those horrible emotions swirling inside.

Wirt’s so good with words, so good at hitting Dipper where it hurts most, it’s only right that he returns the favor, “I bet Jason Funderburker wouldn’t treat me like a child.”

Jason Funderburker’s half under the table, when he hears his name leave Dipper’s mouth. He freezes, whimpering, as he’s unwittingly dragged into the middle of their argument.

Wirt twitches. It’s a knife twisting in his gut.

Something about Jason Funderburker, something about being compared to the other teen, and sized down in comparison, hits a nerve. “Jason Funderburker’s not your boyfriend, is he? He doesn’t have a reason to worry about you.”

_ To have a tongue like a dagger. _

Dipper grabs the knife, and twists harder, “I bet he’d be a better boyfriend than you’re being right now. I’d bet he’d be supportive, and concerned, without mollycoddling me. Without making me feel inferior to him.”

Wirt inhales sharply, “Then why don’t you date Jason-Fucking-Funderburker instead?”

Jason squeaks, “G-guys, I really don’t want to be apart of this. I’m not looking to take anyone away from anybody--”

They both ignore him, in their own little world.

“Maybe I should. Maybe for once, I’ll get treated like an equal.”

Wirt’s temper explodes, “You call me insecure, but listen to yourself! You’re so afraid of being treated like a child, but you throw a fit when you don’t get your way. Maybe you’re better off with someone who doesn’t give a crap whether you live or die!”

“Maybe I would be better off!”

“Then date him, Dipper! Be his boyfriend! Let him treat you so much better than I, apparently, ever could.”

“I’d rather be his boyfriend, than some overprotective snob’s!”

“Oh my god, are you serious? Is that what you think of me? God, I can’t believe how immature you’re being.”

“Stop acting like you’re above all this!”

“I am above all this!”

“You’re above me too, then?”   
  


“YES, APPARENTLY! Excuse me if I don’t want you to end up in the emergency room, or in the morgue! But I guess that’s being too controlling; I guess I’m overreacting! Maybe I should just let you do what you want! Fine, then! Do what you want Dipper! Do whatever the hell you want! Go off into the woods, and let some wild animal rip you to shreds, because you’d rather have that than me trying to stop you! Dying in the snow is just sweet relief when compared to me hovering over your shoulder, nagging in your ear! God, DAMNIT!” Wirt jumps out of his chair, knocking it over. Everyone flinches back, except Dipper, who’s just barely holding everything together, same as Wirt. “I’m over this! This is such Bullshit!”

He storms past the groups, hands bunched in his pockets. He stops halfway out of the food court, and turns, throwing some final words back in Dipper’s face. 

_ To have a tongue like a dagger...to kill your lover with it’s tip. _

_ It’s hard to be mature, sometimes.  _ “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am too mature for you. I shouldn’t have to babysit you anymore.” 

He keeps walking. He tries to stay indifferent, keep his facial cues inscrutable. On the inside, everything is screaming, everything is falling apart. “ _ I’m the one acting like a child,”  _ he thinks.

Dipper slams his fist down on the table, the bang echoing loudly through the food court, “FUCK!”

His face twists in agony, and he releases the tears he’s been holding in. They burn like grooves down his cheeks, and over the bridge of his nose. It stings.

_ It fucking hurts. _

\---

Winter vacation was supposed to be a time for relaxing, hanging out with friends, being with family, and, most importantly, going on dates with his boyfriend. Since they had started dating in the early beginnings of fall, the two hadn’t gotten to do much going out, what with school getting in the way of their time. They still did stuff on the weekends, but winter vacation was supposed to be that big stepping stone in their relationship.

Except, Wirt doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore. At least he’s pretty sure he doesn’t, not after the shitshow at the mall. Which is why he’s up at 3 in the morning, practicing his clarinet.

He can’t concentrate. All he can think about is the fight from this afternoon. The things he said, the things Dipper said...the things he said again. Back and forth, back and forth, blaming Dipper one moment, before berating himself the next.

He wistlessly hums a sad dirge into his clarinet, the noises coming out in feeble, broken notes. 

The door to his room swings tentatively open. His mom steps into the room, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. “Wirt, it’s 3am.” 

Wirt looks over at her, nonplussed by this news. He’s too mentally checked out to realize he’s being a nuisance. He continues to play half heartedly.

“Wirt, sweetie. Maybe we could put the clarinet away for tonight?” His mom advises. Greg peers from behind her legs, looking just as tired as she is. His hair sticks up on one side of his head.

Wirt stares at them, lips still wrapped around the reed of his clarinet. His eyes are red and puffy, though it’s hard to tell if it’s from lack of sleep, or crying. Wirt’s not very keen on disclosing the answer.

She crumbles; he hasn’t looked this miserable since she told him about the divorce with his father.

“Okay, well, maybe just keep it down. I love you sweetie, try and get some rest soon.” She corrals Greg back into his room. 

Wirt can hear Greg grumbling, “But it’s so late, mom!” as they exit.

He answers with a pitiful blow of his woodwind. 

\---

Dipper crunches his cereal violently, pouring over the notes he copied from Journal 3. 

The family, in addition to Pacifica, all watch him from the breakfast table, unsure how to approach the topic. 

Dipper has large bags under his eyes, his hair is a tangled mess, and his clothes are rumpled from last night. He looks like he’s been hit by a train; a good guess, since that’s how he feels.

He keeps his attention glued to his notes, as he tries to figure out the mystery of the hairless wolf-like creature. Could it be as simple as a Werewolf with a shedding problem? Was it a let down, like a naked man, running on all fours? Or was it something far greater? Something that he had yet to comprehend; something that had yet to be included in the journal?

“Dipper, hon?” His mom starts, breaking the silence.

Dipper casts his eyes up. His shoulders hunch when he sees all of them watching him; he looks ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

“Did you sleep okay?” She attempts light conversation.

Dipper casts his eyes back to his notes, brow furrowing. His eyes grow misty, and he quickly wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve.  _ Of course he didn’t. It was hard to sleep when all he could think about was Wirt. The only thing that was helping to distract him from his problems, was pushing them all onto solving the mystery. _

His mom redirects, “Hon, what say we all go out today? Have a family gathering?”

Mabel pipes up, putting on the charm, “Yeah! That sounds great mom!”

“That be cool,” Pacifica agrees, keeping a neutral tone throughout. The less she says, the better. She knows that if she talks too much, she might make a sarcastic comment, and that might set Dipper off into another shouting match--or worse, a crying fit.

The twin’s dad jumps in, “Yeah, we could go to the movies. Isn’t that new sci-fi movie out now, the one you’ve been begging us to go see? Why don’t we go see that?”

Dipper shows signs of interest.

His dad takes that as a good sign, “Great! Let’s do that bud. Maybe we can hit the theatre in the mall, so the girls can go shopping after.”

Dipper stabs his spoon into his bowl, spilling milk everywhere.

Their mom glares at their dad.

“Oh, right...I’m...I’m sorry.”

Dipper pushes himself out of the chair, grabbing his now stained notes. “Sorry, but I have stuff to do today. But you guys have fun.” He quickly leaves the kitchen-- _ Focus on the notes, focus on the monster, nothing else matters. _

After he’s left, their mom starts in on their dad. 

Mabel sighs, speaking softly so that only Pacifica can hear, “Ugh, I really hope it’s not like this all break.”

Pacficia nods, allowing a bit of selfishness to slip through, “I hope not either. I finally get to spend the holidays with you, and it’s not going to be very festive if he’s like that the whole time. If I wanted drama this winter, I would have just stayed at home.”

  
  
“Awww, Paz.” Mabel cooes, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. “It’s okay, Dipper’s just being dumb right now. He’ll come around soon. And if not, well I can always make them make up faster.” She cracks her knuckles to emphasize.

The rich teen chuckles, snuggling Mabel’s cheek, “Let’s hope they can solve it themselves first. But if it comes to that, as a last resort, I’ll sic you on them.”

The two girls share a laugh. At least they’re still okay. 

\---

“So have you called him?” Sara’s voice sounds fuzzy on the phone. 

  
  
Wirt just might need to finally get a new cell phone.

“Not exactly.” Wirt picks at the paint on the wall above his head.

“Not exactly? Or not at all?”

  
  
Wirt doesn’t immediately answer.

He hears her sigh from the other end, “Wirt, you need to talk to him.”

“I don’t think he wants that. Wouldn’t it be better for  _ Jason Funderburker _ to talk to him?” Wirt remarks, knowing how petty he sounds, and lacking the self restraint to care.

“Wirt, come on. You know Jason has nothing to do with this! Don’t bring him into this!”

He hears muffled sounds coming from the background. Those sounds are oddly high pitched and nasally.

“Is...Is Jason Funderburker with you right now?” He suddenly asks, eyes widening in dismay.

“Wirt, he’s one of my best friends. Of course we’re hanging out! It’s winter vacation.”

“J’accuse!” Wirt huffs, feeling utterly betrayed.

“Wirt, come on.”

  
  
“I guess everyone just wants to stab me in the back,” He pouts.

“Wirt…” Sara warns.

Wirt sighs, all hostile air leaving him in an instant. “I know. I know. I’m sorry. Dipper’s words just keep doing my head in.”

“Which is why you two need to talk. Wirt, you really think Dipper wants to be with Jason Funderburker?”

Wirt grumbles.

“Seriously?” She stresses, her tone a mix of amusement and exasperation.

Wirt deflates, “I guess not. But he hasn’t called me either, so maybe he really doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

“You guys got in a huge fight, and you’re both so naturally paranoid, I bet you’re both worrying about the same exact thing. He won’t call you, so he must hate you. You won’t call him, so you must hate him. Sound about right?”

It makes sense when she says it.

“Wirt, I know you miss him. And I guarantee he misses you too. Couples fight, it’s natural. It be weird if you two never fought.”

He runs a hand through his hair, “I just. I don’t know. I figured that I was better than petty squabbles. I feel like I’ve stooped to some high school level bickering, or worse, a telenovela soap opera.”

“Wirt, I love you. Let me state that first and foremost,” Sara accentuates. There’s hesitation in her voice, like she’s afraid to keep going.

“Okay?” Wirt hums, perplexed. Where is she heading with this train of thought?

“I just wanted to let you know, because I’m about to drop some ugly truths into your lap. Mainly, you’re being really pretentious right now.”

Wirt sits up.

She keeps talking, “Wirt...you’re 16. You’re  _ in _ highschool. You’re not some wise old sage, having lived through a thousand suns. Arguments and disagreements should be natural; not like everyday, but getting upset, and fighting with your significant other happens. It’s a part of communication. In fact, sometimes fighting can help to better communicate difficult issues, and work towards solving them. That argument with your boyfriend was not trivial. In fact, if that’s how you feel, then I might have to actually side with Dipper on this.”

“What do you mean?” Wirt demands.

“Wirt, you act like you’re so much older than you are. You act like you have to carry everyone’s problems on your shoulders; you need to stress over everyone. That includes Dipper.”

“Of course I worry about him, Sara. Do you know the kind of stuff he gets into?”

“Wirt...you’re treating him like he’s a toddler. Or some puppy dog chewing on some wire cable. You’re babying him. You’re treating him like Greg.”

Wirt’s eyes widen in horror, “I---I am not.”

“Do you really think Dipper doesn’t understand what he’s getting into? Do you really think he would keep doing this if he didn’t already know the consequences ahead? He’s already aware of the dangers, of the things that could go wrong. He knows this! That’s why he’s so prepared! He’s always preparing for the next adventure, big or small.”

  
  
That was true, Dipper was the king when it came to planning, to making lists. Wirt shrinks in his chair, as her words sink in.

“When you hold him back, when you scold him for things he already knows, you’re making him feel inferior to you. There’s nothing worse than having someone you’re dating, making you feel like you’re unequal to them. You’re undermining, and even worse, infantilizing his efforts.”

Wirt runs his hand over his mouth, “Oh god, I really messed up.”

  
  
There’s two sighs of relief on the other end of the line. He’s certain that she’s on speaker, and Jason Funderburker is listening in on the conversation. Wirt can’t even be offended, when he keeps remembering how badly he’s been treating Dipper. It’s almost like his divine retribution.

“It’s okay Wirt, people fight. People make mistakes. You’re new to this relationship; you’re getting your bearings.”

“I just...I just don’t want him getting hurt, Sara. I keep thinking about the stuff he does, and all I can think about is him hurt, and alone. I keep thinking about him in a predicament, and all the things that might happen, and no one’s there to save him. It scares me, it downright terrifies me to think about him in pain, or bleeding, or...or---What do I do Sara? What do I do about those feelings? How do I worry about him, without crossing into overprotective?”

It's surprisingly Jason Funderburker who answers, “Maybe you could worry about him in other ways? I think it bothers him that you worry about him more like he’s your little brother, than your boyfriend, so you gotta find that happy medium. If he decides to go do something, help him go through his list of materials, double checking that he has everything. Give him a place to come back to if he’s injured, or just needs to be comforted. Prepare a first aid kit, a place to rest, food if he’s low on energy. If it’s super dangerous, let him know he can call you at anytime, and you’ll come pick him up--taking him to the hospital if it’s that dire. Or just go out as far as you can manage, and stay as lookout; be the getaway if things go badly.”

Wirt opens his mouth, ready with a sarcastic reply, “Jason Funderburker that’s--” He stops. Instead of letting his emotions get the better of him, he takes a moment to let Jason’s words sink in. “--That’s actually not a bad idea. In fact, those are really good suggestions. ...thanks, Funderburker.” 

It’s such a weird concept; thanking Jason Funderburker for good relationship advice.

Jason seems like he has more to say, but is hesitant to continue. “I know you’re kind of mad at me, and I know my advice is grains of salt to you. But, if I may? Dipper mentioned something during the fight, that I think really speaks to his true feelings.”

Wirt eyes his phone in suspicious, cautious to hear the rest. “And what part is that?” If it’s about Dipper dating Jason Funderburker instead, he’ll put his hands through the phone and stangle the man.

“Well, I think what’s really troubling Dipper, isn’t the fact that you worry about him. I think what’s really upsetting him is that you lecture him about safety, but you don’t actually understand the importance of his work, including the difficulty that goes into it. You can’t assume you know what’s good or bad for him, when you’ve never gone with him. How can you lecture him, if you’ve never experienced it for yourself?”

Wirt doesn’t think that’s fair. He’s gone through some weird stuff before; his time in the unknown is evidence of that. Although it’s not something he can really explain, since most people would think of it as a dream he had, due to his near death experience. So instead, he adds his perspective, “I don’t want to put myself through that. Two bodies is worse than one, and I’m not a thrill seeker like he is. Jumping over the garden wall last year was the craziest thing I ever did, and I instantly regretted it. I endangered myself, and Greg. To actively seek it out; that’s just suicidal.”

“And that’s fine! If this isn’t something you’re comfortable with doing, then you shouldn’t have to do it. Dipper understands that.” Jason quickly explains. “--It’s just that you don’t give him the same courtesy. He doesn’t pressure you to join him on his expeditions, even when it’s clear that he wants you to come with-- but you constantly put pressure on him about going, because it’s uncomfortable for you. This is Dipper’s thing right? This is what he does? What he likes doing? How would you feel if he told you not to recite poetry anymore?”

“Poetry doesn’t get you killed--”

“Wirt, that’s not the point! Listen to Jason!” Sara interjects, effectively silencing him.

“Thanks, Sara. You know what I mean. If Dipper rejected the thing that you were good at, if he opposed of your passions, it wouldn’t feel very good. You don’t have to like it, but you should still respect him, and his decisions. If you trust him, if you believe in him, that’s all that should matter.” 

Wirt opens his mouth to refute Jason Funderburker, but he stops once more, and replays the fight in his head again. 

Instead of focusing on the emotions that came out during that time, instead of focusing on his reaction, he focuses on Dipper’s words. And they’re starting to become clear.

_ Holy shit, Jason Funderburker is right! _

“MMghhhhhhhhMMM!”  _ He really doesn’t like admitting that Jason Funderburker is right. _

“Wirt if you really do care about him, which it’s clear you do, then prove that you care. Even if you aren’t there in person, being there in spirit, or on the side, to pick him up if he falls, is the best thing you could do for him. I’d think he’d appreciate it, more than you might realize. I think that’ll really make him happy, to know that you trust his judgment. And I think even the smallest signs that you’re there to help, they’ll go a long way for him. You don’t have to be his hero. You don’t have to pull him back. Just let him know you’re in his corner, and you love him, even when he drives you up the wall with worry.”

“Shhhhhhhiiiiiiiitttttt, you’re right! Ugh, you’re so right Jason Funderburker. God, I’m an idiot. I royally messed up! I’ve been treating Dipper like he can’t handle himself, and that’s what I liked about him from the beginning. I liked that Dipper was independent, I liked that he had his own style, and that he played by his own rules; that’s what drew me to him. I liked that he was strong, and tough, and brave and---oh god, I have been treating him like he’s Greg. That’s so weird; no wonder he’s been so frustrated. Ugh, the child is me! I’m the brat! I have to make this up to him.”

The relieved sighs return with a vengeance.

“Thank goodness! He finally gets it,” Sara whispers, rather loudly, to Jason.

“Oh gosh, I’m so glad. Now they can make up,”

“And make out!” Sara slyly throws in.

“Sara!” Jason laughs.

“I can still hear you guys,” Wirt reminds them.

“Well then you should hang up, and call your boyfriend, now that we’ve gotten through that thick head of yours. Cause I miss you guys. I’d rather be embarrassed by your cutesy, puppy love, any day.”

“Awwww, yeah. When they get all lovey dovey, that’s sweet!”

“Nauseously sweet. But preferable to yesterday!”

“Oh yes, absolutely!” Jason whines, traumatized in his own way.

Wirt rolls his eyes at his friends. “You guys are annoying...but...thanks. I’m glad to have friends like you.”

“Even...even me?” Jason timidly asks.

Wirt sighs, though it’s less annoyed, and much more endearing than he thought it would sound. “Yeah, Jason, you too. Especially right now. Thanks Jason Funderburker, you really got through to me. You’re a pretty good guy.”

He hears Jason’s gasp.

Sara sing songs, “He’s so flustered by the compliment, he’s actually blushing!”

Jason whines next to her, “Sara, stop it!”

Sara laughs, before giving Wirt her final goodbyes, “Call you boyfriend, make up, and get back to being the cute, nerdy couple that we love. And let’s schedule something this week. Bye bye!”

“By--” Jason is cut off as Sara pushes end.

Wirt exhales, putting his phone down on the desk. He’s got a lot to do to make up to Dipper-- _ if Dipper even still wants him. Dipper might never want to see him again, after what he said. _

Wirt shakes those pestering thoughts away. Regardless if he does or not, Wirt’s still gotta apologize. 

And to prove he’s serious, he opens his laptop, and clicks on the search bar.

\---

Dipper flings open the door to his room. He’s ready to go exploring. He can’t handle being surrounded by his family anymore, especially when everyone’s walking on eggshells with him. Being too overly affectionate.  _ Coddling him.  _

Wirt’s face flashes through his mind. He slaps his cheeks, dispelling the image. 

He couldn’t get out of the kitchen fast enough.

He reaches for the bag he packed on his bed, but finds it missing. “What? Where’s my backpack?”

“I hid it.” Dipper turns. Mabel’s standing in the doorframe, arms crossed.

“What? Why? Why did you hide it?”

  
  
“Because you’re not going!” Mabel matter of factly states.

Dipper prickles at her words, “Are you going to baby me now too?”

Mabel steps forward, unafraid to confront him. “Dipper, you’re emotionally unstable.”

“What?” He bellows.

“You haven’t slept. You’re hardly eating. You’re starting to smell like the backwoods of the Mystery Shack. You’ve been in a miserable, irritable mood all week. You’re in no position to go out.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Dipper grabs a fistful of his ratty hair. 

Mabel shakes her head, “I’m sorry Dipper, but you need to be in a better state of mind. If you go out there, I think Wirt might be right; I think you’ll end up getting hurt.”

“Wirt doesn’t know what’s best for me!”

“Well, I’m your sister, so I DO! Dipper, please. Stay home tonight. Take a shower, get some rest, and call Wirt in the morning. Sort this out with him. If you two make up, you’ll be in better spirits, and thinking more rationally.”

“Why don’t you just go with me? Then you can get me out of it, if things go wrong.” Dipper proposes.

“Dipper, I’m spending the holidays with Pacifica. She wants a break from the weirdness of Gravity Falls.”

“So then just leave her for a couple hours.”

Mabel’s unimpressed, “Dipper, I want time with  _ my  _ girlfriend. I don’t get to see her that often. Besides, we’ve already made plans to go to the movies tonight. Why don’t you come with us? I’d rather you tag along on our date, than do anything reckless.”

“Yeah, I’d love to be the third wheel, and bother you two on your date. No thanks, Mabel. Just give me my backpack, okay?”

Mabel refuses, “No can do Dip n Dots. I’ve already hidden it away, and I’m not giving it to you until you’ve made up with Wirt, or--at the very least, gotten your head on straight.”

Dipper wants to scream in her face. He bites his lip to prevent that from actually happening. “This is bullshit,” he curses under his breath.

“You’ll thank me when you’re well rested, and thinking straight. Please Dipper, the wolf will still be there tomorrow night...maybe. Probably. There have been multiple reports, so there’s plenty of time to go searching. Tonight’s just not a good night. Okay?” 

“I hate you. I hate you so much right now! You’re as bad as Wirt.”

Mabel pinches the bridge of her nose, “God Dipper, do you ever wonder if maybe Wirt’s being overprotective because maybe--just maybe!--he really cares about you? That he wants to have a boyfriend to kiss the next morning, someone who’s not one foot in the grave, and the other about to step into a bear trap?”

Dipper turns his back to her. He makes it clear that this discussion is over. He got enough of a tongue lashing from one person who claimed to have loved him. If he has to get it from another one, he might seriously lose it.

_ He’s tired of everyone telling him he’s wrong.  _

He digs his nails into his arms, tearing the flesh.

“Dipper. Ugh, you can be a real pain sometimes.” Mabel starts to close the door. “I still love you, okay? And I know Wirt does too. Just, please try and think it through a little more. Don’t be reckless, don’t be rash. Just, for my sake, and his, even if you’re angry at us, get some rest. I love you, I’ll see you later.” The door finally closes.

Dipper lifts his head, staring out his window, as the snow falls.

\---

His boots crunch on the ground. The snow falls all around him, white flakes clinging to the brim of his hat. He holds the flashlight out, navigating through the darkened woods.

Dipper knows it’s not a very smart decision to come to the forest with just a flashlight, and his sister’s grappling hook, but Mabel didn’t give him any other option. She hid his backpack, which had all his usual necessities when mystery hunting. He has to go with what he has.

He climbs over an icy log, trying not to slip and fall. It be bad to sprain his ankle, mainly because Mabel thinks he’s still at home. He doesn’t have anyone to contact if he gets injured. Well, he does, but he’d rather not have to resort to that.

He doesn’t want to imagine the look on his sister’s face, when she finds out he disobeyed her.

He treks through the snow, the cold biting, even under all his layers. He wraps one arm around himself, trying to keep in the heat. Even in snow boots, snow pants, a long sleeve thermal, and a fleece jacket, it’s still 20 degrees fahrenheit.

Still, he’s got to keep moving. He’s got to find the werewolf. He’s obsessed with it at this point.

From the corner of his peripheral, he sees something move, like a shadow, swaying through the foliage. Most people would think it’s just the trees, or their mind playing tricks on them, but Dipper is used to shadows trailing him. Of things being more than just mind games. If a shadow shifts, and twist, and trails you for the last two miles, then he’s clearly being followed. 

The monster thinks it’s sneaky, and despite it’s noiseless stalking, it doesn’t count on their victim being one Dipper Pines.

Dipper whips the flashlight in the direction of the shadow, illuminating the creature into it’s full figuredness.

The creature stares at him, bushy muzzle shivering. 

“Oh...it’s just a wolf.” Dipper sighs; nothing strange about that. Just a white and brown wolf, hiding in the bushes. He’d rather it not follow him though; wolves can still be trouble, if it’s hunting in a pack. “Go on, shoo little on--” Dipper’s words stutter off, as he’s seized by tremors.

He gasps, the pain immense, and immediate. His body convulses violently, and he drops the flashlight in a daze. The creature stares at him through a milky white gaze. Realizing his error, he tries to flee, but stumbles back, tripping over his own feet. 

The snow falls around him, turning to teardrops on his cheeks. The white flakes cling to his hair and eyelashes. He hears shuffling, the sound of something approaching.

Drool dribbles out of his mouth; a blood bubble forms in his left nostril. The creature stands over him. Dipper realizes the monster is hairless, except for patches of fur on the tips of her ears, the tip of her tail, her four paws, and her muzzle. From a distance, she appeared much smaller, much more normal looking. Now, he can see the way the skin stretches over her bones, the blind, milky whites of her eyes. 

The creature looks down at him, and makes a weird wheezy noise in the back of her throat. She curls her lip, showing ugly, rotting teeth. Her head bobs with the sound she’s making; Dipper sees blood clumped in the monster’s whiskered muzzle. 

_ She’s laughing at him. _

“S--stop. H-he--Help!” Dipper cries, his body wracked with fits. He twitches miserably under the wolf spirit.

**“Pray…** ” The creature rasps.

“W-wh-what? Augh!” Dipper jerks helplessly.

“ **Pray...Pray for…** ” She repeats.

“What? P-p-praaaHHH! Pray for ww-whut?”

The wolf leans closer, and Dipper can smell the decay on her breath. Can smell the flesh and blood of prior victims. He can smell death...his death.

“ **Pray…for...death…** ” She laughs in his face.

Dipper presses his hands to the wolf’s chest, feeling the ribs and taunt skin under his shaking fingers. He tries to push the creature away, but everything is cold, and his body won’t stop convulsing, and he wants to cry, and throw up, but he can’t because his head is turning to mush. The bubble pops, blood draining from his nose, into his open mouth, staining his tongue.

“S-stop! Help! He-AHHHUGH! H-hurts...hurts…”  _ He should have listened to Wirt, he should have listened to his sister, he should have listened to Wirt, he should have-- _

“ **Pain...Pain...Go Away. Beg...for...Death. Sweet...relief.** ” The creature tempts.

Dipper’s eyes flutter rapidly. The shadows from the trees stretch across his vision. The colors are muting. The pain is unbearable. He wants to sleep. He wants to fade out. But the seizures keep him in endless torment.

“**Pray...Pray…**” The creature cooes, almost like a lullaby. 

“I want…I--I--Please...H--hel--”

Someone yells in the distance. The creature lifts her gaze, eyes wide in fear.

Dipper falls unconscious, as the spasms come to a grinding halt.

\--- 

  
Someone’s shaking him, saying his name, over and over.

Dipper’s eyes flutter open. He weakly lifts his head towards the voice.

Wirt stares at him, tears frozen on his cheeks, tufts of snow melting in his hair. When he sees Dipper come too, he visibly relaxes. “Oh thank god! Oh thank god, you’re okay!”

“W...wirt?”

Wirt responds by pulling Dipper into his arms, holding him close. Wirt’s cold.

_ How long have they been out here? _

“Let’s get you to the car. Come on Dipper. Let’s get you out of here.” Wirt pulls away, helping Dipper to sit up. “Can you wrap your arms around me? Are you able to do that?”

Dipper’s disoriented, but he nods, trying to keep up.

“Okay, I’m going to let you go for a second. Just so I can turn around. I want you to wrap your arms around me, and I’ll tuck my hands under your knees, and lift you up. Okay?”

Dipper mumbles an okay, even as he fades in and out.

Wirt let’s him go, helping to situate him, before turning around. Dipper reaches out to wrap his arms around Wirt. Hands swoop him up under his knees, and then he’s being lifted off the ground.

Nausea rolls over him. He gags, forcing his throat to swallow the bile. He doesn’t want to puke all over Wirt.

Wirt squats down, and picks up a light source off the ground. Dipper glances at it, thinking it might be the flashlight. Instead, it’s an oil lantern, burning brightly.

“It’s a bit of a walk, but I’ll get you out of here Dipper, I promise. I have you Kitten.”

The pet name is like sweet nectar to Dipper’s pliant, exhausted body. He whimpers, the tears falling before he could stop them.

“Wirt, Wirt, I’m so sorry. You were right. You were right, I should have listened to you. I should have listened to you. I was trying to act like I had it all under control and...and I didn’t.”

“Shhhh, Kitten, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Nausea churns his stomach; he burps, tasting acidity. “I was stupid. I was so stupid, and so angry, that I wasn’t paying attention. I was so desperate to find this wolf, to not think about what happened, that I didn’t notice it right in front of my face. I let my guard down and it almost got--It almost--”

His stomach lurches, and he barely has time to turn his head before he’s vomiting. He tries to get most of it on the ground, but he knows some of it’s splattering on him, on Wirt.

Wirt doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even flinch. He just keeps walking, letting Dipper ride it out. His voice is soothing, “It’s okay Dipper. Let it out. It’s okay. I got you Kitten, I gotcha.”

When Dipper purges the last of dinner from his stomach; when he can’t puke anymore, everything else just dry heaves and spit, he wipes his mouth of the sleeve of his jacket, and hides his face in Wirt’s pull over. 

“And now I’ve spit up all over you. I really am a child,” Dipper miserably concedes.

“Dipper no, you’re not a child. You just went through a violent seizure, of course you’re going to feel sick after that.”

“Yes I am. I ignored you, and Mabel, even when you both said it was dangerous. I went off alone without cooling my head, like an impudent toddler. And now you’re carrying me while I puke all over you. No wonder you can’t stand babysitting me.”

Wirt’s not going to let Dipper insult his boyfriend--even if that boyfriend is Dipper himself. “That’s enough! Dipper, you are not a child! Do you understand me? I’m so sorry for what I said to you. I only said those things because I was hurting. You had gotten under my skin, and I wanted you to feel as bad as you made me feel. I reacted childishly--I was being the child, Dipper. I was treating you like I was superior to you, when I wasn’t. You’re not a child, and being with you isn’t at all like babysitting. Being with you...being with you is exciting, and scary, and just plain wonderful.”

Dipper sniffles, “But--”

“The only reason I worry so much--it’s not because I’m trying to reprimand you. I never meant to make you feel like I was undermining your efforts. I worry, because I love you. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Dipper hiccups, burying his face into the curve of Wirt’s neck. Hearing the words “ _ I love you” _ is terrifying, but invigorating. Because it’s still so new and fresh, those 3 words--and he knows Wirt means it.

“I love you too.” He says, voice shaky and weak--from the physical strains, and the emotional whiplash.

“You were right about one thing.” Wirt adds.

Dipper lifts his head, eyebrows quirked, “What do you mean?”

“I have no right to criticize you, or your decisions, when I’ve made no attempt to be apart of them. To even understand them. You said it yourself, how would I know what’s dangerous if I’ve never been through what you have?”

“Wirt, that’s not what I meant. I know about the unknown. I believe you. I know it’s not something you want to go through again--”

Wirt smiles, thankful that there’s one other person, besides his brother, who gets it. Who knows what he’s dealt with; knows it wasn’t just some lucid dream. “Yes, and I know that’s not what you meant. I know you would never pressure me to do this. I appreciate how thoughtful you are. Which is why it’s unfair that I didn’t do the same for you. I was being unfair, treating your experiences in Gravity Falls, like they were mine. Like they were some trauma, when you came out of them as warm, positive memories of exciting adventures. You love Gravity Falls, you love the weird and wild. That’s who Dipper Pines is. That’s what makes him smile. How could I try and take that away from you?”

“Wirt--”

“It still scares the crap out of me, having you do things like this. Especially after...well,” He trails off.

Dipper feels guilty for putting his boyfriend through this. For making him experience something so awful. Not just the monster itself, but the possibility that he might have died. 

“Wirt I’m so sorry--”   
  


“So from now on, when I think we’re in danger, and I say we need to run, you gotta listen to me, okay?”

Wirt’s words throws him through a loop. He attaches to one word in particular: “We?”

“I only have the right to complain if I’m standing by your side, in the thick of it, right?”

Dipper’s eyes widen.  _ Had he really heard right? Was Wirt really suggesting? _

“You’re...you’re going to go with me, next time?”

Wirt looks back, offering Dipper his most reassuring smile. “If I want to protect you, then I need to damn well protect you. I can’t do that from behind bulletproof glass, 10 yards away. I gotta be right there, willing to help you in any way I can, like getting in there to scare off some hairless dog trying to hurt my Kitten.”

Dipper is overcome by more fits--these of the sobbing variation. He clings tightly to Wirt, alternating between apologies, and  _ thank you _ ’s, and slipping a number of  _ I love you so much _ ’s, in there. 

In his overwhelmed state, he starts to babble.

Wirt is there to calm him down, and bring him back. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I love you too. I’m right here. It’s okay, Kitten. I’ve got you.”

After Dipper’s gotten a grip on himself, something new pops into his head, something he didn’t even think about when he first woke up. “How did you find me?”

“I called your ass, wanting to talk. To apologize for our fight, but when your parents went into your room, you weren’t there. They thought you went with Mabel to the movies”

_ Oh no. _

“So I called Mabel, but she thought you were at home. That’s when we figured it out.”

“Oh god, she’s so pissed.” 

“Yeah, she’s not happy at all. I managed to calm her down; I told her I knew what to do, and to let me go and get you. I said I’d text her as soon as I found you.”

“Did you?”

“After I found you. After I made sure you were still breathing. I think I sent her a sloppy text, with more than one grammatical error-- but I think she got the gist of it. I haven’t checked my phone since, too busy trying to wake you up.”

Wirt steps out of the woods. His car is parked by a signpost, headlights blaring through the darkness, lighting their way. Wirt moans in relief, “Good, we’re safe. Let’s get you inside and warmed up, before something else happens.”

They’re in the car, heat on max, driving down the long stretch of road, when Dipper asks another question.

“So... What happened? With the wolf monster I mean?”

“Qiqirn.” Wirt interrupts.

“Qiqirn?” Dipper asks.

“That’s what it’s called,” Wirt elaborates.

“Oh,”

Wirt stares ahead, eyes glued to the road. He seems to have a destination in mind. “I chased it away.”   
  
“You...you chased it away?”

“Yeah. I did some research earlier. I was looking up hairless wolf monster. At first I didn’t really find anything, but after many hours searching, I came across this article about folktales of common winter monsters. There was something about a hairless wolf who only had patches of fur on certain parts of its body. They were known to get humans turned around, and would cause fits upon contact.”

_ That sounded like what he saw.  _ “So how...how did you?”

“It’s an inuit folklore. Apparently the creatures are just as scared of you, as you are of it. If you’re not paying attention, they can cause violent seizures until death. But if you spot it, and show you’re not afraid, or if you call it by its name, it’ll get scared and run off.”

“You called her by her name?”

“Yeah. I ran towards it, yelling it’s name, trying to keep calm. Trying to appear larger than I was.”

Dipper stares at his boyfriend in awe. “You weren’t afraid.”

Wirt laughs, “I was terrified. But…” He looks at Dipper, “When I saw it on top of you, and I saw you spasming on the ground, screaming in pain, all my fear turned into courage. I was more scared of you dying, than I was of the Qiqirn.”

Dipper blushes, “Wow, that’s...that’s amazing Wirt. I’m...I’m so sorry that you even had to see that. I’m...I’m usually not that vulnerable.”

Wirt reaches out one hand, lacing his fingers with Dipper’s. “It’s okay, I understand. It really sucked not getting to see you. I was pretty miserable, and not acting very rationally. I stayed up playing clarinet at 3 in the morning.”

  
  
Dipper bursts into laughter, “Really?”

Wirt joins him, “Really. I was a mess.”

“Well, at least when you’re a mess, you only mildly inconvenience people. I, on the other hand, put myself in harrowing situations, that give people shorter lifespans--my own being one of them.”

“Well, hopefully from now on, I can keep you out of trouble.” Wirt playfully squints at him.

“I feel like I’m going to get us into more trouble, than you are going to get us out of.” Dipper leans back in the seat, basking in their comfortable repertoire. It feels so wonderful, being back to this. These happy, light, playfully snarky conversations.

Dipper’s missed this so much. Wirt has too.

“Where are we going?” Dipper yawns, his body still rather weak from the torture.

“The Hospital,” Wirt answers, turning left.

Dipper protests, eyes the size of dinner plates, “What? No, Wirt! It’s fine. I’m fine.”

  
  
Wirt snaps, “You’re definitely not fine! You had a seizure. I want to make sure that you’re okay mentally, and internally.”

  
  
“Awww Wirt, it’s so late. It’s already midnight,” Dipper complains.

“Should have thought of that before going out into the woods so late. This is not up for debate, Dipper. We’re going.”

  
  
Dipper wants to argue. Except, he really, really doesn’t want to get into another fight. Not so soon after the last one. So he exhales, and gives in. Because Wirt saved him, so he owes it to his boyfriend, at least that much. “Okay. We’ll go. Just know it’s going to be a long wait.”

  
  
Wirt is well aware, “That’s fine. You can call your sister and let her know what’s going on. She texted me to keep her updated, and that she would make up an excuse for your parents.”

  
  
“Thank goodness.” Dipper’s thankful for his twin.

“She says that she’s going to kill you when you get home though.”

Dipper gulps, “Yeah, that seems about right.”  _ Well he should have seen that coming. _

Wirt pats Dipper’s knee. He leaves it there, a safe reminder that he’s present. That he’s here now. “She’ll have to wait. After the hospital, I’m taking you back to my house. You’re getting a bath, some food, a change of clothes, and then we’re going to bed.”

Dipper perks up when he hears the rest of the night’s plans. “Really? I can spend the night with you?”

  
  
“I need to take care of you, it would be rude of me not to. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just dropped you off at home, without giving any aftercare?”

Dipper flushes. This is the kind of protectiveness that he can get used to. 

“Besides, after being away from you all week, I’m deprived of my snuggles. It’s been lonely and miserable, and you scared the crap out of me, so I’m allowed to be a little selfish, and keep you to myself. And I think we could both use a good night’s sleep.”

Dipper rests his hand over Wirt’s, “I’ve missed you, Wirt.”

Wirt turns his hand over, interlocking their fingers. “I’ve missed you too Dipper. And I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I’m sorry for hurting  _ you _ , and for scaring you! I didn’t mean the things I said.”

“I didn’t mean the things I said, either.” Wirt pauses, then checks, just to be sure, “So you don’t really think Jason Funderburker would make a better boyfriend?”

Dipper shakes his head, chuckling.  _ Some things don’t change _ . “No way. Jason Funderburker would be too scared to drive in the snow, scour the woods, and chase off a giant Qiqirn for me. Also, he wouldn’t have carried me back on pure adrenaline, like you did, or been okay with me puking on his shoulder. I gotta say, I’m super impressed. That was pretty amazing. You’re amazing Wirt.”

  
  
Wirt beams, “To be honest, my legs are so sore from carrying you, but I didn’t even notice it until we were safely in the car. All I could think about was getting us out of there.”

Dipper lifts their hands, kissing the back of Wirt’s palm, “And that’s why you’re so amazing.”

_ To have a tongue like a dagger. To carve thine love into his skin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, third prompt up and ready to go. I'm on a roll! Though I wish I posted this earlier than 9pm. I feel like not a lot of people are going to see it. But ehhh, who knows. I'm sure people will start noticing when the Pinescone tag has my stories appearing frequently, one after the other.
> 
> Let's keep hoping that I can keep this Pinescone Month a rolling! I got a lot of ideas, and a lot of things to write. Let's also hope that each of my fics are wildly different, so you guys don't end up reading rehashed work. I try to make each prompt different, each prompt fresh and new. I hope I'm succeeding! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the stories! It means a lot to me, to know people are still reading and liking my work!
> 
> Enjoy! It's a little more angst, but definitely with a much happier ending than Stay With Me. So if you like happier endings, this is for you!


End file.
